Legacy
by Crazyhanyou
Summary: Sesshomaru's life when he grew up. This is way before InuYasha was born. Ever wonder what happened to his mother? Read and find out. oh and plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Legacy Chapter one: Sesshomaru 

By: Crazyhanyou

It was a summer day, just like any other; the sun beat down from the sky warming the earth below. The wind blew, relieving the creatures that were out. A man walked along a path that leaded to a small house. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He was tall and slender. He bore the shape of any human but there was something about him that made him anything but human.

His eyes were amber colored; his silver hair, which was especially long, was pulled back into a ponytail. His ears were strangely shaped like those of an elf. He bore a human face but on his cheeks he had strange purple marks, they were shaped like triangles. Although his mouth was shut, you could tell he had fangs.

The man looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him. After a brief five seconds he sighed with relief and continued to walk.

As he neared the door, a woman came running out, She bore the same features; purple marks, elf ears, silver hair. The only thing that was different was her purple crescent moon on her forehead. Her stomach bulged from being with child. She hugged him, "InuTaisho! I missed you so much!"

He greeted her with a kiss but he seemed concerned. "Sessuna… You should be more careful. You're due anytime soon."

She kissed him back. "I know. I think it might be a boy."

InuTaisho smiled a childish smile. "Really? Yay!"

She smiled. "How was your trip?"

He grimaced. "Well… I had to seal away a Menomaru, the moth demon's son. He came from the mainland. We also lost some men… my brother…"

Sessuna stared. "What happened?"

"Yagato was still young… he shouldn't have come with. He was my responsibility and I let him down… it's all my fault! I should have never let him come with! Maybe if he would've stayed here he'd be okay." He said weakly.

Sessuna hugged him. "Look. He wanted to go and he was honored to be with his big brother 'till the end. Don't worry about it."

He smiled. "Thanks, Sessuna."

"So have you eaten yet?" She asked, knowing that at mention of food he would go nuts.

"No," He drooled, "what 'cha got? Did you make my favorite?"

She nodded and revealed a pot full of noodles. "You wanted ramen, am I right?"

"Yes! Thanks!" He yelled in a juvenile voice, bouncing up and down.

A huge sweat drop fell from her forehead. "You know, InuTaisho, you can be a real kid at times."

"Hmph! Well it's better than acting mature all the time." He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug in, slurping up every last noodle.\

Sessuna hit him over the head. "Hey you pig! I'm hungry too!"

He stared at her, chopsticks in his mouth. "So?"

She couldn't believe this. "You asshole! I'm warning you… Ahh!" She fell to the ground holding her stomach.

InuTaisho stared and then realized what was going on. "Sessuna!"

He ran over to her and held her in his arms. She had sweat all over her face. Her eyes were full of tears from the pain she was enduring. She whispered something to him. "It's time."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One hour later a cry erupted from nowhere. Sessuna held a tiny infant in her arms. InuTaisho smiled and wiped her forehead with a wet cloth. The infant was a male with his mother's face; he had inherited her moon and two violet triangles on each of his cheeks. He had amber eyes and silver hair. He also had his parents' elf ears,

Sessuna smiled sweetly. "Look at him. Isn't he beautiful?"

InuTaisho's face had a gentle look to it. "Yeah."

"What should we name him?" She asked as she stroked the baby's silver locks.

"Sesshomaru. Since he looks so much like you." InuTaisho grinned.

Sessuna smiled gently. "You hear that, Sesshomaru, your father says you look like me."

Sesshomaru, even though newborn, had a sarcastic look on his face that said, "Spare me, woman. Who would wanna look like you?"

InuTaisho stared at him. "Boy! What a sour puss! I think someone needs a hug!"

Sessuna glared at him. "Don't you make him cry or you're sleeping outside."

"You know I'll just sneak back in." He stated,

She shot him a cold look. "Don't be a smart ass!"

"Sorry!" He picked the newborn up and stared at him. Sesshomaru stared back. They both stared for a while, neither of them took an eye of the other or even blinked. Finally, Sesshomaru yawned and fell asleep. InuTaisho smiled gently. "I love you son. I hope you'll grow up to be a great demon like me." He gave Sesshomaru back to his mother but not before kissing him on the forehead and then he kissed her.

She kissed him back. "Aren't you happy?"

He smiled. "Yeah…"

A/N:

Well that's chapter one! Gotta work on chapter two. 3 I hope you liked it. Leave me a review. PLZ!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, but I do own all original characters brought into this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy

Chapter Two

Hey everyone, crazyhanyou here! I think I owe you guys a chapter two after all this time of waiting for me to update!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enter Jaken!

InuTaisho kissed his baby boy good-bye and then turned his attention to Sessuna. She had tears in her eyes and was unwilling to let her husband leave only two days after their son's birth. He hated seeing her like this, her tears were enough to tear him apart, but this was the only way he could be sure that his family would be safe. He cupped her cheek with his right hand and slowly brushed a tear off her cheek. He then kissed the crescent shaped mark on her forehead and then her lips. They stood there, not wanting this kiss to end, eyes full of tears until Sesshomaru's wailing caused them to pull apart.

Sessuna rocked her infant back and forth, "He's crying because he knows he won't see you for a while…. He loves you so much. As do I."

InuTaisho let out a bit of a groan, not wanting to leave them. "I love you guys so much. I promise I'll be back in a month. I'll be sure to find Sesshomaru and good strong servant while I'm away. And I promise I'll bring you something as well." He then looked down at the wailing Sesshomaru, who was more than likely crying because he was hungry rather than because his father was leaving. "You be a good boy for your mama and I'll make sure to bring lots of candy."

Sesshomaru stopped crying for a second just to glare at his father, as if to say _I don't need candy! What I need is for you to shut up and let me feed. _He then looked up at Sessuna and glared at her. _Feed me, woman!_

"Ugh. We're going to have to work on that attitude of his before he grows up to be a sour puss." InuTaisho sighed and then turned to leave, whispering to his wife. "Please, be safe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later

Jaken, a young imp demon, traveled with the Great Dog Demon excited to learn what kind of things he'd be helping his famous master with. He couldn't stifle the amazing idea of traveling with one of the strongest demons alive. He imagined using his staff of two heads, a family heirloom he had inherited from his grandfather, to aid his master in battles. He wiped a tear from his eye at the thought. _Oh, Mother, if you could see me now…. _Jaken's thoughts were short lived because what he saw approaching him and InuTaisho wasn't a great battle, or even a small fight. It was nothing but a small hut. He turned to his master, "Master, this wouldn't be that great place you wanted to take me to… Is it?"

InuTaisho grinned at him, "Wow, you're incredibly perceptive. I'm so glad I chose you as my new servant." He then yelled really loud towards the house. "I'm !"

The door swung wide open and Sessuna ran towards them. To Jaken she was the most beautiful demon he had ever laid eyes on. Her flowing silver hair shined in the light of the sun and her kimono seemed to glide with her as she ran to meet them. His face felt incredibly hot and he was sure it was bright red. When Sessuna closed the distance between her and InuTaisho, Jaken was ready to introduce himself but…

InuTaisho lifted her into the air and spun her around. He then hugged her tightly and kissed her intimately… right in front of Jaken. Sessuna giggled when she saw the imp's expression, which was a mixture between confusion and heartbreak. Upon hearing her giggle, InuTaisho came back to reality and followed his wife's gaze. "Oh, Jaken, I guess I better introduce you two." He gestured from Jaken to Sessuna. "Sessuna, Jaken." And then from Sessuna to Jaken. "Jaken, this is Sessuna… My wife."

Jaken was sure he could hear his heart breaking in two, _Mother, your son just fell in love and had his heart broken in all but five minutes. _He then decided it would be better to formally introduce himself, "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." He bowed to the somewhat started Sessuna.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound emitted from the house followed by wailing. Sessuna sighed and shook her head. InuTaisho became completely alarmed and dropped everything he had to run to the house, leaving a somewhat distraught Jaken and an annoyed Sessuna. She just sighed again and picked up the items her husband dropped and began carrying them back to the house. She slightly turned to Jaken, "Come on. You'd better come see what your master is up to."

Jaken nodded and followed her into the small house. What he saw made him stifle a laugh, InuTaisho was rocking an incredibly dirty Sesshomaru in his arms. The look on his face was priceless. InuTaisho was begging someone, begging an infant to stop crying. Sweat was falling from the grown demon's face and his eyes were wide open in horror. Sesshomaru just continued to wail, causing tears to develop in his father's eyes.

"Ohhhhhhh come on, kid! It's okay! You're not even that dirty! Come on, Daddy's here!"InuTaisho kept trying to find the right things to say to his son, but he was frazzled. Sessuna rolled her eyes and took the baby out of his arms.

"Sesshomaru, knock it off. Even a prince can afford to get dirty every now and then. You're acting like a child!" Sessuna yelled, in a gentle voice, to her dirty son. This shut Sesshomaru up right away, he then began cooing and gurgling as if to tell his mother he was a big boy. She smiled gently and kissed him on the forehead. "You can be a real pain sometimes, my little Fluffy."

Jaken stared at the infant, he could tell this kid was going to grow up to be one of those moody, sardonic types of people, but he couldn't help but find him incredibly cute. The child's big eyes found his and Sesshomaru began gurgling and smiling, making a really big commotion. A wire smile, snuck up on Sessuna's face and before Jaken knew what was happening, she had placed the tiny infant in Jaken's arms.

Jaken was taken aback for a second and then he finally decided he liked holding the little baby. He began talking to the little fluffball and soon found himself cooing to Sesshomaru. "You're not so bad. You're actually kind of cute…" Jaken was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of Sesshomaru spitting up all over him.

InuTaisho laughed. "Jaken let me introduce you, this is Sesshomaru, your new master."

Jaken's scream echoed throughout the valley, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so there's chapter two! Hope everyone enjoys it and I apologize again for such a long hiatus…. Hopefully, I can keep writing this story without getting another hint of writer's block. It was one of my favorite fanfic projects back in the day and I really want to finish it so wish me luck! And please drop me a review if you liked this chapter. If you flame, I don't care. Every bit of criticism is going to make me a better writer. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy

Chapter 3

-eleven months later-

"Lord Sesshomaru! Stop, you'll hurt yourself!" Jaken yelled while running after a one year old Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just ignored him and kept taking wobbly steps toward a tree, but after the first three fell on his face. Jaken, finally catching up to him, picked him up and dusted him.

"Are you okay, my Lord? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Jaken yelled, looking the toddler over with sweat falling down his forehead.

Sesshomaru, annoyed, slapped Jaken as if to tell him that he wasn't a fool. He then began laughing at the face Jaken had made. The toddler finally started his wobbly pursuit to the tree again.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru! Let me carry you!" Jaken yelled, after Sesshomaru had fallen on his face again.

InuTaisho and Sessuna watched the scene in front of them with gentle smiles on their faces. They held hands and slowly looked eachother in the eyes. InuTaisho had been home for two months straight and would be leaving again soon. Sessuna giggled when he cupped her cheek with his hand and his fingers brushed her lips. She answered him by closing her eyes and kissing him.

As soon as their lips parted, InuTaisho smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to miss you, my love."

Sessuna sighed in arms and pulled away slightly to glance over at Jaken and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had grabbed a stick and waked Jaken over the head after he had made another fuss over the toddler tripping. She let out a giggle before turning back to InuTaisho. "Oh my, poor Jaken just doesn't know when to quit. Sesshomaru won't give up until he can walk. I think Jaken gets on his nerves."

A loud "thwock" sound echoed into their ears as if to confirm what Sessuna had said. Sesshomaru was mercilessly beating Jaken with a stick to satisfy his frustration. Jaken just took the beating with tears in his eyes, knowing it would be over soon. Finally, Sesshomaru stopped hitting Jaken and yawned, sleepy from the days ordeals.

Jaken sighed and picked up the groggy child. When Sesshomaru didn't protest and instead smiled sleepily at him, Jaken's eyes softened. "You're just lucky you're cute, Lord Sesshomaru." _Mother, your son has been made the servant of a baby. I'm a royal babysitter. I fear there's no hope for me…_

"That Sesshomaru, his personality becomes more and more arrogant every day. I feel bad for Jaken, having to get beat every day by a toddler." InuTaisho sighed and shook his head, he then turned to Sessuna. "You know, he's getting a little big. Maybe we should work on giving him a little brother or sister soon."

Sessuna giggled at the idea of having another baby. She answered her mate by kissing him deeply and pulling him closer into her arms. The two of them almost melted together.

Little did the happy family realize, a pair of cold blue eyes watched over them. Their beholder spat in digust at the happiness. He wished to put an end to their happiness, then they could be miserable like him and join him in his pain and hatred. Someday, surely he would destroy everything that emitted joy. He'd start with this family.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The sun rose over the mountains and reached the middle of the sky. InuTaisho stretched as he walked sleepily across the house and began to gather his things for his journey north. His goal was to pick up two swords that were forged from his fangs. With these storms, he could protect his family more efficiently.

As he set out, he decided to take one last look at his beloved wife and child. He kissed the sleeping Sessuna and went to kiss Sesshomaru but the child was nowhere to be found. Before any panic could hit InuTaisho, he heard something fall outside. He then went to investigate, it turned out to be Sesshomaru tripping over nothing.

InuTaisho ran outside to say good bye to the child. As he approached Sesshomaru, the child looked him straight in the eye and glared as if he didn't want his father to see him being clumsy. InuTaisho laughed and gestured for Sesshomaru to walk to him. Sesshomaru smiled and slowly made his treck toward his father, this time he made it all the way to his father without falling. He finally tripped right in his father's arms.

He smiled up at InuTaisho, and laughed. "I love you, papa!"

End of Chapter 3.

Crazyhanyou: Well that's the end of chapter three. Hopefully you all liked it. I am currently working on a couple chapters for my other fanfictions right now so it might be a while before chapter four is up.


End file.
